¿que paso despues de lo de industrias futuro?
by gumball74
Summary: Helga esta decidida a olvidarse delo de industrias futuro...Arnold encontrara nuevos sentimientos hacia Helga... un chico britanico capaz de conquistar a Helga.. Quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi primara historia en fanfiction, asi que si voy mal en la trama acepto sugerencias jejejeje los derechos de oye arnold no son míos son de Craig barlet y nickelodeon y comenzamos con la historia

¿Qué paso después de lo de industria futuro?

Ya era el regreso a clases todos están emocionados por empezar un nuevo ciclo escolar excepto una rubia que no lo deseaba realmente ¿la razón? Porque se le había declarado al chico con cabeza de balón, sabía que las cosas ya no iban a ser como antes pero tendría que demostrarle que para ella ya quedo como lo acordaron "El calor del momento".

Así que se sentó con su amiga phoebe ala cual le conto todo lo sucedido y esta le dijo que no debía haberse retractado de lo ocurrido y Helga dijo que para ella era lo mejor.

Ya dentro de salón de clases un chico con cabeza de balón y un chico afro hablaban acerca de lo de industria futuro:

Gerald: vaya viejo no puedo creer que hayamos salvado el vecindario!

Arnold: yo tampoco Gerald a un para mi es algo sorprendente

Gerald: si lo que no me explico es ¿Quién era voz ronca? Ya que gracias a él salvamos el vecindario no?

Arnod : si la verdad no sabemos quién podría haber sido( esto lo dijo con nerviosismo)

Gerald : oye viejo no me estas ocultando algo verdad?

Antes de que arnold contestara entro el profesor Simmons que para su sorpresa iba a ser su nuevo profesor

Simmons: hola niños antes que nada espero que se la hayan pasado bien estas vacaciones, empezando con el nuevo ciclo escolar déjenme presentarles a su nuevo compañero james viene de Inglaterra y estudiara con nosotros

James se presento a la clase con su típico acento británico la cual dejo a todas las niñas de la clase suspirando por el excepto a aquella chica rubia de ojos azules la cual le intereso demasiado.

Simmons: bien james porque no tomas asiento

James decidió sentarse alado de la rubia y le dijo:

James. Puedo sentarme aquí?

Helga: haz lo que quieras es un país libre!

James: me gusta tu actitud, cómo te llamas?

Helga: soy Helga G. Pataki y deja de estar robando mi valioso tiempo! y asi james se enamoro perdidamente de aquella niña que poco a poco la iba a conquistar


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!Este es el siguiente capítulo de la historia, esperó sea más largo (creo que necesito más imaginación) agradezco los reviews los derechos de oye arnold no son míos son de Craig Barlet y nickelodeon y sin más he aquí el capitulo.

**¿Nuevos Sentimientos? **

_**Simmons:**_ bueno niños este año comenzaremos con un proyecto de compañerismo así que estarán conformados los siguientes equipos: Rhonda, Nadine y Lila. Sid,Stinky y Harold. Gerald, Arnold y Lorenzo. Phoebe, Helga y James. Asi que vayan con su equipo.

_**Phoebe : **_creo que necesitaremos hacer exposiciones de como la comunidad escolar debe aprender a tener una mejor convivencia. O ustedes que opinan?

_**James: **_es una excelente idea

_**Phoebe: **_y tu Helga qué opinas?

_**Helga:**_ no lo se phoebe como quieras!

_**Phoebe:**_ ok. Le diré al profesor Simmons que así será nuestro proyecto.

_**James:**_ veo que estas molesta, aunque no puedo creer que una persona tan linda como tu pueda estar así, te pasa algo?

_**Helga: **_y eso a ti que te importa bucko.

_**James:**_ sabes, generalmente todos deben creer que como mi familia es dueña de una empresa en Londres yo lo tengo todo. Pero no es así, para mis papas es como si no existiera ya que toda su atención se va a mi hermana menor y a mi hermano mayor.

_**Helga:**_ tus padres te hacen eso?

_**James: **_si, mi hermana menor la consienten más y a mi hermano mayor lo idolatran, pero a pesar de eso yo quiero mucho a mis hermanos.

_**Helga: **_vaya niño rico no eres tan perfecto como pensé. Me agradas

_**James: **_entonces deja que a la salida te acompañe a tu casa, bueno si quieres

_**Helga:**_ tienes suerte que este de buen humor

En otro lado opuesto estaba un niño con cabeza de balón y un niño afro estaban escuchando la peculiar platican que acababan de escuchar.

_**Gerald:**_ vaya no pensé que a Helga le agradara tanto el niño nuevo. No crees?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna solo vio a su amigo completamente serio y con el ceño fruncido.

**Ya en la salida…**

_**James:**_ hola Helga ya estas lista?

_**Helga:**_ si niño rico vámonos

Durante todo el recorrido Helga y James iban platicando de diversos temas, unos que otros chistes y sobre sus respectivas vidas. Helga estaba tan contenta platicando con james que por poco se pasaba de su casa.

_**Helga:**_ gracias por acompañarme a mi casa

_**James:**_ no hay problema si quieres te podría acompañar todos los días?

_**Helga:**_ tal vez lo nos vemos luego

_**James:**_ cuídate Helga

James se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Helga que la dejo completamente roja como una cereza. Ya en la noche Helga después de cenar se fue directamente a su cuarto pensando en lo que había pasado con james no sabía porque se sentía así de raro o a caso james le estaba empezando a gustar? Imposible y con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

**En el sueño de Helga**…..

Helga y Arnold estaban tomados de la mano parque junto al atardecer

_**Arnold:**_ Helga quiero__decirte que me gustas y me gustaría que fueras mi novia. Que dices?

_**Helga:**_ claro que quiero cabeza de balón

Entonces Arnold y Helga se estaban besando cuando de un momento a otro Helga ya no estaba besando a Arnold ,ahora era james al que estaba besando.

_**James:**_ Helga te amo

_**Helga:**_ yo también James

**Fin del sueño de Helga…. **

Helga se despertó muy agitada y confundida. porqué rayos había soñado con James? porqué le había dicho que lo amaba? Agarro su diario y empezó a escribir:

" _**Si apenas te conozco  
por qué te pienso tanto,  
por qué sueño contigo,  
por qué me estoy enamorando,  
por qué escribo tu nombre  
y creo estar hablando,  
no se en qué estoy pensando  
si apenas te conozco  
por qué te quiero tanto. "**_


End file.
